forgetmenot
by tasyatazzu
Summary: sebuah ide gila memberikan hasil yang tak terduga. SoujixNaoto. one shot.


**Disclaimer : ATLUS**

**

* * *

  
**

Hari ini cuaca cerah. Matahari bersinar menyilaukan di atas sana, melayang-layang malas sambil memancarkan lidah api. Di tengah pancaran sinar terik yang membawa angin dingin musim gugur ini, segerombol anak SMA sedang berbincang-bincang dan tertawa-tawa dengan ceria di food court satu-satunya mall di kota kecil ini.

"Haha, coba kalian inget gimana bentuk Shadownya Kanji. Sampai sekarang pun, aku selalu dibuat merinding dan ketakutan setengah mati setiap kali inget bentuk Shadownya yang aduhai itu," gelak seorang pemuda berambut kemerahan dengan tampang paling bonafit diantara semuanya. "Mawar-mawar yang ngga jelas muncul darimana dan dua makhluk berotot. Hahahahaha," tawanya lagi, membuat headphone oranye yang tergantung di lehernya terguncang-guncang.

"SENPAI!!" seru pemuda berambut putih (atau pirang?) sambil menggebrak meja dan mengejar si pemuda ber-headphone. "YOSUKE-SENPAI! JANGAN LARI!" serunya lagi sambil terus mengejar Yosuke. Sang buruan menyelip-nyelip antara kursi di food court itu dengan lihai, menghindari sekuat tenaga tangan Kanji yang menggapai-gapai ke arahnya.

"Hhhh, dasar mereka. Ngga berubah juga," kata seorang gadis berpakaian serba hijau.

"Iya, Rise juga ngga ngerti sama kelakuan mereka Chie-senpai. Apa semua laki-laki kayak begitu ya? Kekanakan!" kata perempuan dengan rambut keunguan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan anggun lalu menyeruput minumannya. "Perasaan dulu mereka ngga setolol ini."

"Dulu ada Souji, jadi mereka ngga akan berani menggila kayak begini," kata Chie. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Souji, ada yang udah pernah denger kabarnya lagi?"

"Terakhir dia kirim e-mail waktu dia nyampe di Tokyo. Kalian semua dapet e-mail dari dia kan?" jawab cewek berambut hitam legam dan berkardigan merah. "Sejak saat itu aku ngga pernah denger apa-apa lagi."

"Teddie juga ngga pernah denger apa-apa. Padahal Teddie kirim e-mail ampir tiap hari!" seru pemuda pirang bermata biru sambil cengengesan. "Apa sensei ngga punya pulsa?"

"Itu sih, bukannya ngga punya pulsa Ted, tapi males ngebalesnya. Gila aja ngirim tiap hari, emang kamu punya pulsa darimana?" tanya Chie. Teddie nyengir lebar dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari sakunya.

"Taddaaa, inilah sumber pulsa Teddie! Kartu kredit Yosukeeeee!" serunya gembira sambil mengacungkan kartu itu.

"TED! JADI SELAMA INI KAMU YANG NGURAS UANG GUE! KURANG AJAR! DASAR KAGAK TAU TERIMA KASIH!! SINI LU MAKHLUK SIALAN!!!!!" seru Yosuke sambil berlari ke arah Teddie. Di belakangnya, Kanji masih setia mengekor, berharap untuk bisa memukul Yosuke dan mempermalukannya. Jadilah, sebuah adegan dimana Kanji, Yosuke dan Teddie saling berkejaran di food court Junes yang sempit itu.

"Tinggal dikasih background pantai dan matahari terbenam aja, langsung jadi sebuah adegan romantis antara seorang gay, pacarnya, dan peliharaan pacarnya," celetuk Rise.

"Snrrkkk,, pffftt,, HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," tawa Yukiko membahana. "Lucu banget,, aku ngga bisa berenti,, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Hhh, satu lagi orang aneh disini. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, ada yang liat Naoto?" tanya Chie yang langsung disambut oleh gelengan mantap dari Rise yang masih memperhatikan adegan yang dianggapnya romantis itu.

* * *

Sementara itu, di Sungai Samegawa. Seorang remaja dengan rambut biru gelap dan memakai pakaian yang didominasi warna biru berjalan dengan gontai. Poninya yang sudah panjang bergoyang-goyang mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas dan menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang sudah agak panjang juga, meski masih meninggalkan kesan maskulin pada dirinya.

"Itu Tantei Ouji! Naoto Shirogane!" seru seorang anak kecil. Remaja itu berhenti dan berbalik ke arah suara.

"Bukan! Itu bukan Tantei Ouji! Tantei Ouji ngga peke rok! Tantei Ouji laki-laki! Kalo pake rok dia bakal kayak banci!!" bantah temannya. Segera saja perdebatan antara apakah yang lewat barusan Tantei Ouji atau bukan berlanjut. Naoto menghela nafas dan tersenyum mendengar bantahan anak kecil itu.

"Tantei Ouji ngga pake rok, ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri lalu tersenyum. Entah apa yang ada dibenak Naoto hari ini, tiba-tiba saja terbesit dipikirannya yang penuh dengan hal-hal berbau kriminalitas itu untuk mengubah gaya berpakaiannya. Cukup drastis memang. Naoto yang dikenal selalu memakai celana panjang dan kemeja, kali ini memakai kardigan berwarna biru langit yang dipadukan dengan kaos berwarna putih. Untuk bawahannya, ia memakai rok yang bergelombang berwarna krem dengan sedikit renda sebagai aksen. Ia memakai flat shoes berwarna putih. Satu-satunya benda yang membuat orang sedikit teringat pada penampilannya yang dulu mungkin adalah jam tangan hitam yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Selebihnya, ia berbeda dari Naoto yang biasa kita kenal.

"Nak, sepertinya kamu senang sekali, ada apa gerangan?" tanya seorang pak tua yang sedang berdiri disana, mengagetkan Naoto. "Apa kamu menunggu kekasihmu?" goda kakek tua itu sambil tersenyum. Naoto gelagapan.

"Eh, bukan begitu, anu, ini, sebenernya," katanya sambil merona sampai telinga. Si kakek itu hanya terkekeh geli.

"Yayaya, nikmatilah masa muda mu. Sampaikan salamku padanya ya,"kata kakek itu sambil lalu, meninggalkan Naoto yang masih merah. Ditinggalkan begitu, Naoto hanya mesem-mesem sendiri. Dari wajahnya, terpancar aura kebahagiaan yang amat sangat, sehingga membuat siapapun yang sedang bersedih di hari Minggu yang cerah ini menjadi senang dan gembira.

"Naoto? Kamu Naoto?" tanya seseorang dari belakangnya. Naoto berbalik dan melihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut abu-abu dan jaket hitam serta membawa bungkusan plastik sedang melihatnya heran.

"Souji-senpai!" serunya sambil menghampiri pemuda itu. "Kapan datang? Kenapa ngga bilang mau datang kesini? Apa kabar? Gimana disana?" tanyanya beruntun.

"Whoaa, satu-satu Nao, satu-satu," kata Souji sambil bercanda. "Aku baru datang tadi, orang tuaku tiba-tiba pengen dateng kesini buat nengokin Nanako. Baru aja aku mau ngasih tau kalian semua, eh ketemu sama kamu disini. Apa kabar?" tanya Souji sambil menepuk kepala Naoto dengan sayang. Naoto memerah.

"Uh, baik, senpai. Senpai sendiri gimana?" jawabnya terbata-bata. Mukanya makin merah.

"He, Nao. Mukamu merah banget kaya udang rebus. Kamu sakit ya?" tanya Souji sambil bercanda sebelum menempelkan dahinya di dahi Naoto. "Hmmm, tampaknya kamu ngga kenapa-napa," katanya lagi. Naoto hanya bisa menahan nafas dan membatu ketika Souji melakukan hal itu. Tubuhnya gemetaran hebat dan mukanya makin merah. Souji tertawa puas melihat reaksi Naoto. "Hahaha, Nao, sekarang mukamu mirip sama tomat," katanya lagi sambil nyengir lebar.

"Senpai jahat," kata Naoto pelan sambil menunduk dan merajuk. Souji tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa melihat kelakuan Naoto.

"Hahahahahaha, kamu lucu banget Nao. Hahahahaha," tawanya sambil memegangi perutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Ngga kuaat! Hahahahaha!" tawanya lagi sampai berlutut di aspal.

"Senpai! Ngga lucu ah! Malu-maluin!" seru Naoto kesal.

"Hehe, maaf-maaf. Tapi ngga nyangka kamu bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi kayak begitu. Hehehe," kata Souji masih sambil tertawa-tawa. Setelah puas, ia lalu berdiri dan menarik nafas panjang. Setelah membuangnya dan berhenti tertawa, Sou tersenyum pada Naoto. "Kabarku baik. Gimana yang lain?"

"Yang lain masih sama seperti biasa. Masih tetap seru. Setelah Souji-senpai ngga ada malah jadi tambah seru. Ngga ada yang marahin lagi soalnya," kata Naoto. Souji mengerenyit bingung.

"Marahin? Emangnya kapan aku pernah marahin mereka?" tanyanya.

"Hehe, senpai emang ngga pernah secara eksplisit marahin mereka. Tapi kalo mereka udah terlalu ribut, senpai suka ngasih tatapan yang artinya kurang lebih 'Jangan ribut atau gua jadiin umpan Izanami lu semua'," jelas Naoto sambil mengubah suaranya menjadi lebih berat dan berpura-pura sedang mengancam seseorang. Souji tertawa lagi.

"Hahaha, iya gitu? Itu mah kamunya aja mungkin yang ngancem mereka. Hahahahaha," gelaknya.

"Senpai!!" seru Naoto lagi sambil memukul pelan Souji.

"Haha, iya-iya, maaf. Tapi Nao, kamu banyak berubah ya? Dulu kamu ngga ekspresif kayak begini. Lebih banyak diem dan.." kata Souji terpotong. Ia lalu memperhatikan Naoto dari atas ke bawah.

"Dan?" tanya Naoto heran.

"..dan lebih maskulin," kata Souji pelan. Wajahnya sediit merona ketika ia melihat Naoto dengan seutuhnya dari atas ke bawah. "Ada angin apa nih? Tumben kamu pake rok," kata Souji lagi. Meskipun tipis dan tidak jelas, Naoto yakin ia melihat semburat kemerahan di pipi Souji. Hal ini membuatnya semakin merona.

"Uh, ini, tadi pengen aja, sayang udah punya ngga dipake," kata Naoto terbata-bata. "Ah, senpai bawa apa?" katanya lagi sambil menunjuk bungkusan yang dibawa Souji, berusaha mengalihkan subjek pembicaraan.

"Hoh? Ini?" tanya Souji sambil mengangkat bungkusan yang dibawanya. Naoto mengangguk kecil. "Ini aku beli di Tokyo. Di rumah paman ngga ada tanaman yang enak diliat gitu, halamannya cuma rumput ngga jelas , jadi aku mau ngasih ini tadinya," jelas Souji sambil membuka bungkusan itu dan menunjukkan isinya. Tanaman seperti semak mini dengan bunga berwarna biru yang mekar sempurna.

"Wah, bagus banget! Bunga apa nih?" tanya Naoto sambil menyentuh dengan lembut bunga mungil itu dengan jarinya yang semampai. Melihat adegan ini, Souji semakin merah.

"Uh, wasurenakusa," katanya. Naoto menatap Souji heran, merasa tidak familiar dengan nama bunga itu. Seolah menangkap maksud dibalik tatapan heran mata Naoto yang sewarna dengan bunga itu, Souji tersenyum. "Kerennya, Forget-me-not."

"Oh," kata Naoto sambil manggut-manggut. "Bunganya manis ya?" tanyanya polos sambil melihat bunga itu lebih dekat lagi. Sekarang, jarak yang memisahkan dirinya dan Souji hanyalah tangan Souji yang sedang mengangkat bungkusan. Wajah Souji sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang mencuat ke atas menyentuh dagu Souji. Souji menunduk, menghirup wangi rambut gadis polos dibawahnya. Strawberry. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

Naoto yang tidak menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan senpai-nya yang agak mesum ini, terus melihat dengan seksama bunga kecil di depannya. Bunga dengan lima kelopak kecil yang bulat dan warna kuning di tengahnya itu benar-benar membiusnya. Ia terus melihat bunga itu sampai matanya melihat sebuah benda yang tidak asing melingkar di pergelangan tangan Souji. Jam tangan pemberiannya waktu natal.

"Senpai," kata Naoto pelan, sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hmmm?" tanya Souji, masih menghirup wangi strawberry yang semerbak dari kepala Naoto sambil memejamkan mata. Kelihatan sekali ia menikmatinya. Ia merasa seakan dikelilingi oleh strawberry yang merah dan manis serta menggiurkan.

"Itu, jam tangan," kata Naoto lagi, membuat Sou membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah mata Naoto melihat.

"Ini? Jam yang kamu kasih?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan lengan jaketnya sehingga Naoto bisa melihat dengan jelas. "Kenapa emang?" tanyanya heran.

"Masih ada?" tanya Naoto tidak percaya. "Aku pikir udah ilang entah kemana."

"Hei, aku ngga sejorok itu," kata Souji sambil menepuk kepala Naoto. "Lagipula ini dari kamu, pasti aku jaga baik-baik," katanya lagi. Naoto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Souji yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Oh, gitu. Hehe, padahal itu kan cuma jam tangan jelek biasa," katanya sambil tersenyum malu-malu pada Souji dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ini bukan jam tangan jelek biasa. Ini jam tangan bagus yang ngga biasa," kata Souji mantap, membuat Naoto tertawa kecil. Setelah puas membiarkan Naoto tertawa, Souji lalu menggenggam tangan Naoto, membuat yang bersangkutan langsung melihat kearahnya.

"Senpai? Kenapa?" tanya Naoto. Souji tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia melepas tangan Naoto.

"Kamu tau, artinya forget-me-not?" tanya Souji sambil menggerakkan bunga itu sehingga sekarang bunga itu ada tepat di antara mereka.

"Hmm, jangan lupakan aku?" tebak Naoto. Souji menggeleng.

"Arti harfiahnya, ya. Tapi dalam bahasa bunga, forget-me-not artinya aku mencintaimu selamanya," jelas Souji sambil menyodorkan bunga itu ke arah Naoto.

"Oh. Aku mencintaimu selamanya?" kata Naoto lagi sambil melihat ke arah Souji dan menemukan tatapan mata penuh arti darinya. Souji mengangguk.

"Yap. Ngg, sebenernya alesan aku pulang gara-gara orang tuaku pengen nengokin Nanako cuma alesan yang agak kurang bener meskipun itu memang kenyataannya. Sebenernya, aku ikut kesini buat ketemu sama kamu. Ini terkesan sangat-amat-gombal sekali, dan wajar kalau mengingat masa laluku selama sekolah disini sebagai idola sekolah yang hobinya ngegombal, kamu ngga akan percaya sama sekali sama hal konyol yang bakal aku bilang. Tapi, aku kangen sama kamu," kata Souji. Meski ia mengatakannya dengan lugas dan jelas, hal itu tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan warna merah yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Dulu aku pernah bilang suka sama kamu, tapi sejak aku balik ke Tokyo, semuanya jadi beda. Dulu waktu awal pindah, setiap kali inget sama kamu, aku cuma ngebayangin kamu dengan pakaianmu yang biasa lagi lari-lari ngga jelas nangkepin maling. Awalnya, aku yakin kamu pasti bisa melakukan apapun sendirian, meski tanpa aku. Tapi makin kesini aku makin khawatir, gimana kalau ada penjahat yang bawa senjata, gimana kalau kamu luka, gimana kalau kamu kenapa-napa. Sekarang, aku udah balik ke Inaba, udah ketemu kamu, bukannya jadi lega, malah jadi tambah khawatir aja," kata Souji, yang semakin merona, sambil menghela nafas.

"Emangnya,, emangnya kenapa sama aku yang sekarang?" tanya Naoto terbata-bata, antara senang dan bingung. Senang karena senpai-nya ini ternyata mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan bingung dengan alasan mengapa ia malah tambah khawatir ketika bertemu dengannya.

Souji tidak menjawab pertanyaan ini. Ia menarik Naoto kearahnya dan memeluk Naoto dengan erat.

"Senpai!" seru Naoto, namun suaranya diredam oleh tubuh Souji yang menempel di depannya. Ia bisa mencium wangi laut dari tubuh pemuda yang tengah mendekapnya erat ini.

"Dulu aku khawatir sama keselamatan kamu, takutnya kamu terluka atau gimana. Sekarang aku malah takut kamu berpaling ke orang lain. Aku takut selama aku ngga ada disini ada makhluk-makhluk nista yang berusaha ngedeketin kamu. Aku takut kamu malah lebih suka sama mereka daripada sama aku, mengingat aku ada di suatu tempat yang jauh," kata Souji sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap Naoto. Naoto juga menatapnya. Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Naoto lalu menggeleng.

"Ngga mungkin lah. Mana ada yang suka sama orang aneh kayak aku selain senpai," katanya bercanda. Kali ini Souji yang menggeleng.

"Dulu sih iya, aku mikirnya gitu. Tapi sekarang, rasanya hal itu bukan suatu hal yang ngga mungkin lagi. Kamu jadi cantik banget, lebih cantik dari Yukiko malah," kata Souji.

"Jadi, dulu aku ngga lebih cantik dari Yukiko-senpai?" tanya Naoto. Nada sarkatis terdengar disuaranya. Souji tertawa.

"Dulu juga kamu cantik. Banget-banget malah. Sekarang, kamu jadi sangat-amat cantik sekali banget-banget. Bahkan Yukiko aja cuma cantik biasa. Beda kan?" kata Souji sambil merapikan rambut Naoto yang mencuat-cuat.

"Huh, bisa aja," kata Naoto. Souji menaruh bunga yang dibawanya itu dibawah dan menggengam kedua tangan Naoto. Ia lalu mengangkatnya dan menciumnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Aku suka kamu," katanya pelan sehingga hanya Naoto yang bisa mendengarnya. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah Naoto yang sedang tersenyum aneh. Souji tertawa kecil sebelum memeluk gadis itu lagi. "Aku mencintaimu selamanya," bisiknya di telinga gadis itu. Naoto mengangguk.

"Makasih, senpai," bisiknya di dada Souji. Souji mendorongnya dan menggeleng.

"Bukan 'senpai'. Panggil aku Souji," pintanya lembut. Naoto tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Makasih, Sou-kun," katanya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Souji ikut tersenyum sebelum mengecup lembut dahi Naoto.

"Douitashimashite."

* * *

"Ssst, hei, jangan dorong-dorong! Kalo Souji tau, bisa tamat kita semua!"

* * *

**A/N: **Hurrayyy, sebuah fict yang cukup panjang yak? Hebatnya, fict ini dibuat dalam waltu kurang dari sehari. Tepatnya dari jam lima sore sampai jam setengah sembilan. Cuma dipotong sama makan dan solat maghrib. Iyeeeeiiiii (bangga) *ditendang*

Huaah, kali ini Souji X Naoto. Huumm, dan kali ini sangat fluff sekali yaaa?

Ehem, sebelumnya, maafkan saya, author gaje yang ngga sempet ngeupdate byakkogen serta mengeluarkan side story cerita itu. Padahal udah janji duluan. Maaaaafffff!!!!!! *bersimpuh*

Sebelumnya, aku ngga tau gimana bentuk dari forget-me-not kecuali artinya. Kalau emang ada yang janggal, kasih tau yaa..

Okei, ditunggu reviewnya. Harus revieww!!!

**tazzualdehid**


End file.
